A newly recognized neurologic disorder of cats was characterized clinically by an abnormal coat color and development of progressive ataxia during infancy. Experiments are being conducted to develop this strain of ataxic animals. Investigations have demonstrated that the disease is transmitted in an autosomal recessive manner, and neurologic lesions are similar to infantile neuroaxonal dystrophy of children.